As network and cloud services expand, telemetry data can be collected from a monitored resource. This data can often be useful in determining whether the monitored resource is experiencing a problem. However, conventional techniques directed to collecting the telemetry data and using the telemetry data to determine if the monitored resource is experiencing the problem are ineffective.